


a piece of advice

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of uhh... the rest of undead and izumi and souma?, the rest is kaokana and kaoru friendships, watarei is in 3rd chapter plus some mentions in 4th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: Kaoru wants advice on Kanata, but might have to go through more than one of their common friends to find out what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! this one I began writing in, uhh, september... and now it's finally ready, so I can start uploading it! let me know what you think <3

Kaoru has been thinking. Sure, he thinks a lot – sometimes, too much – but he’s been having different thoughts lately.

More accurately, he’s been thinking of Kanata, to the point where he can’t convince himself it’s platonic, anymore. In class, at home, during club meetings he attends with shaking hands. Sometimes at practise, drawing annoyance out of Koga and a curious stare from Rei.

It wouldn’t surprise Kaoru if Rei saw right through him.

At the end of a class that feels like it’s dragging longer than usual, Kaoru stops Chiaki before he can leave the classroom.

”Morisawa-kun? You got a minute?”

Chiaki, already walking to the door, stops and turns, nodding with a wide smile. Kaoru takes a deep breath and sits back down. Chiaki raises an eyebrow at his serious expression but walks back and sits next to him, setting down his bag before directing his curious eyes at Kaoru.

Once the room is otherwise empty, Kaoru begins.

”So… you’re close to Kanata-kun, right?”

Not exactly his smoothest starter, but it’ll do.

”Of course!” Chiaki’s eyes immediately begin to shine. ”He’s my ally in justice, my trusted companion, Ryusei Blue –”

”Yeah, yeah, I got it”, Kaoru mutters, already beginning to regret his choice of talking to Chiaki. ”There’s something I need to ask about him.”

”Uh-huh”, Chiaki nods. ”I’ll do my best to answer! What is it you wish to know?”

”I… my… my friend was wondering… well… there’s someone who kind of, has a crush on him”, Kaoru can feel his face burning as he turns to look the other way. His stuttered words wouldn’t fool anyone. He _really_ shouldn’t have come to Chiaki about this, but compared to his other options…

But when Kaoru looks back at Chiaki, the boy has a serious and almost tearful expression.

”Hakaze… I always knew you’re a good person! To think you came to ask because your friend was too embarrassed about it…”

Kaoru blinks, and then he remembers Chiaki is probably the most honest person he knows. Of _course_ he believes others to be honest as well… even if their lie was, well, flimsy at best.

”Y-yes”, Kaoru manages to say. ”My friend is on the shy side.”

”So that means it’s not Sena?” Chiaki frowns. ”When you said _friend_ , my first thought was…”

”No, of course it’s not him!” Kaoru gasps, horrified. Izumi would kill someone rather than risk these kind of false rumours spreading out, and Kaoru doesn’t intend to be the one to launch them.

”Hmm…” Chiaki ponders. ”Then that kid from your club? With the purple hair and the sword?”

”What? No! He’d _never_ ask me to help him, you know.”

”Really? Maybe someone from UNDEAD, then? Thought from what I know, only one of you is shyer –”

”I – that’s – if I told you, it would _completely_ defeat the purpose of me asking for him in the first place!” Kaoru groans, hiding his face in his hands. Chiaki doesn’t answer for a while, and when Kaoru peeks at him from between his fingers, Chiaki’s eyebrows are creased as he inspects Kaoru’s face.

”Hakaze, you…” his voice dies out, and Kaoru’s heart flips at the thought that _now_ he’s seen through him, but when Kaoru raises his head back up, Chiaki blinks and then smiles.

”Sorry, sorry!” Chiaki laughs, the sound familiar and almost comforting. ”I didn’t mean to pry too much. So, your friend wanted advice?”

”Yes”, Kaoru’s throat feels dry. ”If someone were to have a crush on Kanata-kun…”

”Hmm, well”, Chiaki rubs his chin. ”I’m not sure how much I can help. He doesn’t share these kind of things about himself, you know? Does your… um, friend, know him well?”

”Fairly, I’d say”, Kaoru nods. ”Ah… as well as _anyone_ can know him, really…”

”Then he already knows what Kanata likes, right? So picking a gift or making a card with a written confession should be easy?”

”No, no, I think the problem is that he’s scared Kanata-kun won’t like him back”, Kaoru explains. ”So he’d rather… not take the risk unless he’s sure it’ll work out.”

_And he doesn’t want to burden him with his feelings if they are to be one-sided,_ he almost adds, but swallows the words long before they leave his mouth.

”Ooh, that’s a tough one”, Chiaki shakes his head. ”I’m not sure I can help you with that. Uh, help your friend.”

Oh, he knows. He _definitely_ knows.

Kaoru coughs and thanks every star that Chiaki is a good person and still tries to pretend he _doesn’t_ know.

”I was afraid of that”, Kaoru sighs, running his hand through his hair. ”It would be hard to tell if he likes someone, right?”

”Right”, Chiaki nods. ”But don’t give up! I firmly believe that the best way to approach someone is by sharing your honest feelings with them…! Kanata might get confused if the message isn’t clear, so a straightforward confession should work much better with him!”

”Oh, no, no”, Kaoru shakes his head fervently. ”I… No. As I said, he’s… shy.”

”Shy?” Chiaki blinks. ”Oh! I must have… forgotten.”

”Right. Well, I really should… I don’t know if there’s any more to ask”, Kaoru stands up. ”Thank you, really, but I should go.”

”I hope I was of help!” Chiaki stands up as well and places a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder. ”It’s a very brave thing to even consider a confession, so your friend should be proud of himself, you know?”

”I…” Kaoru falters. Earlier, he hadn’t been entirely sure why he even came to Chiaki, but maybe… it wasn’t a bad choice after all.

Chiaki gives Kaoru a firm pat on the back and turns to leave.

”Hey”, Kaoru calls out after him. Chiaki’s smile is wide when he looks back at Kaoru. ”Thanks, Moricchi.”

”Any time”, Chiaki nods. ”Tell your friend good luck with it.”

”My friend”, Kaoru’s own mouth curves into a smile as well, and he wonders why he doesn’t rely on Chiaki more often, like so many others do. ”I will. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Kaoru stays for a while longer after Chiaki leaves. He sits on the desk and stares out the window, where he can see Kanata lounging inside the fountain.

”Just walk up and tell him, huh…?” Kaoru mutters. ”Sorry, but I think I’ll postpone that.”

Chiaki might have been the first choice on his list, but he’s not the only one.

 

The problem is, the rest of the list isn’t nearly as appealing as Chiaki. No one else in RYUSEITAI is an option, since Kaoru doesn’t really know the first-years. There’s the rest of Kanata’s class, but Kaoru isn’t sure how many of them could help him, save for the other two oddballs –

Wataru Hibiki? He goes to the bottom of the list. Kaoru is pretty sure he’s close to Kanata – as close as anyone can be – but the thought of asking him is, frankly, terrifying to Kaoru. That leaves Rei, and while he may actually have some solid advice, Kaoru isn’t sure if he wants to endure the constant teasing that would ensue if Rei found out he’s fallen for Kanata.

Who else? Souma? Kaoru considers him for a second, he really does, but almost bursts into laughter in the middle of the hallway at the mere thought.

He can picture how that exchange would go. _Hey, Souma-kun, I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with Kanata-kun and I just wanted to know if you’ve got any advice? What’s that? You don’t think I’m serious about him and you intend to protect him from me? Why don’t you put the sword down so we can talk about this –_

Yeah. Not happening. Kaoru intends to keep his head for a while longer.

Not yet desperate enough to go to Rei, Kaoru walks towards the handicraft club room. He has no idea how much Shu has been in contact with the oddballs since he quit being one, but they were close once, so he should have _something_ on Kanata, right…?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru lingers outside the handicraft club room for a few minutes before he actually dares to knock on the door.

He’s definitely had better ideas in his life. Talking to Shu is always a little bit intimidating, as Kaoru still isn’t sure how Shu feels about him. He hopes Shu at least doesn’t _hate_ him, but he’d like to be sure before asking him for relationship advice, just in case –

No, Kaoru decides. If Shu hated him, he’d know it. He’s not very subtle in those matters.

Kaoru knocks, finally, and when there’s no reply, he cracks the door open just a little and peeks in.

The room is well-lit, and at first glance, it seems only Shu is inside. He’s hunched over a piece of clothing, so either he didn’t hear Kaoru knock, or he doesn’t want to be disturbed.

Kaoru hopes it’s the former.

”Itsuki-kun?” Kaoru clears his throat. Shu acknowledges his presence with a nod, and Kaoru quickly walks in and closes the door behind him.

There really isn’t anyone else present. Lucky.

Shu is sewing blue and purple sequins into what looks like a shirt, and his fingers make quick but precise work with the needle. Kaoru walks closer to watch, a little bit enchanted, when Shu’s hands suddenly halt.

”I wasn’t expecting visitors – unfortunately, we’re out of croissants, but there should still be some tea”, Shu frowns. ”Usually Kagehira takes care of these things, but he’s not here today… let’s see…”

”Ah, that’s – that’s fine”, Kaoru says before Shu can stand up. ”This shouldn’t take long – uh, actually…”

Now that Kaoru is here, faced with Shu’s stern gaze, he’s beginning to have second thoughts. Sure, Shu may have some valuable input, but is the topic one he’s willing to discuss? Have they _ever_ actually talked outside class? It’s possible he’ll drive Kaoru out as soon as he hears what Kaoru wants to ask –

”Actually, it’s probably not that important”, Kaoru glances behind him, at the door. ”I shouldn’t have… maybe I should go.”

”You came all this way and interrupted my work, so I’ll at least hear you out”, Shu clicks his tongue. ”Speak up.”

Kaoru still hesitates, his whole body feeling like it’s starting to sweat. Shu waits a while longer, but then something softens in his gaze, and he picks up Mademoiselle from the table.

”Would it be easier to talk to me, Kaoru-kun?”

Shu’s face is completely expressionless now, and Kaoru exhales deeply as he realises what’s going on.

”Ah… Mademoiselle-chan”, he smiles. ”Maybe… maybe it would. You look beautiful again today~”

”Thank you. Now, what is troubling you?”

Kaoru glances up at Shu’s face before looking back at Mademoiselle. It _does_ feel a little easier this way.

”Well, it’s about… Kanata-kun”, Kaoru swallows hard.

”Oh? He’s not giving you trouble, is he? He’s such a good boy…”

”Not like that”, Kaoru shakes his head. ”It’s…”

He hesitates, again. Swallows, again. It may be easier, but that doesn’t mean it’s _easy_.

_Just say the words._

”I, uh… have a friend who…”

Wait, did he consider it might be impossible to lie to Shu Itsuki?

”I mean… he’s got…”

Shu’s expression doesn’t falter, and Mademoiselle is completely motionless, as they wait for Kaoru to spit out whatever he’s trying to.

”Well, there’s someone who kind of… likes him.”

Silence in the room. Kaoru can almost taste the disappointment in the air, born from his terrible, terrible attempt at lying.

”Kaoru-kun”, Mademoiselle begins carefully, ”you’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?”

”Yes”, Kaoru admits without a fight.

There’s another silence, even longer than the last one. Shu and Mademoiselle both seem to be deep in thought.

”And you’re… serious? About this? About him?”

”Yes”, the word leaves Kaoru’s mouth a little bit too fast, with just a little too much enthusiasm, and he leans back, face flushing.

”I suppose you wouldn’t be talking to us if you weren’t”, Mademoiselle hums. ”But surely you’re aware there are people better suited to talk about this with you?”

”You’re talking about… Sakuma-san, right?” Kaoru rubs at the back of his neck.

”Him and Wataru-kun, yes. They’re closer to Kanata-kun than Shu-kun ever was.”

”Aw, don’t say that, he’s very fond of Itsuki-kun, you know~? He talks about him a lot, wearing that cute smile of his…”

Shu coughs, his cheeks tinted red, and Kaoru blinks in confusion.

 _Ew, I just made a guy blush,_ is the first thought in his head.

 _Stop that, you’re literally discussing your crush on a guy right now,_ is the next.

 _Did I just call Kanata-kun cute out loud,_ is the third.

” _Anyway…”_ Mademoiselle continues pointedly. ”We greatly appreciate your trust in us with this matter, but you’d be better off consulting the others.”

”I thought it might come to that”, Kaoru sighs. ”It’s just that, Hibiki-kun kind of scares me? Ah… you don’t need to tell him I said that.”

”Hmh”, Mademoiselle makes a sound that’s almost like a giggle. ”I find him almost cute when he pipes down a little.”

”That’s the kind of guy you like, Mademoiselle-chan?” Kaoru shakes his head. ”I see I never stood a chance.”

”Okay, that’s enough”, Shu lays Mademoiselle down with a frown.

”Huh? Itsuki-kun?” Kaoru blinks. ”Don’t tell me _you_ have a crush on the guy –”

”Absolutely not”, Shu squints his eyes and shoots Kaoru a murderous glance, and Kaoru thinks he should learn to keep his mouth shut. ”That was all you had to ask, right?”

”I think so. Looks like my only option is Sakuma-san after all, huh…?”

”If you’re going to see Rei, would you hand him this?”

It’s the skirt he was working on earlier, the base fabric a beautiful light blue that moves like water in Shu’s hands.

”Blue and purple?” Kaoru blinks. For Rei? ”I didn’t think those are his colours.”

”They aren’t”, Shu agrees. ”Well?”

”Sure”, Kaoru reaches out, but Shu withdraws his hands instead.

”Ah, ah, don’t touch it carelessly. I crafted it with great care. Let’s see...”

Shu lays the skirt on the table and leaves his seat to look for something. Kaoru waits while he searches through a few cabinets, muttering to himself.

Shu brings back what looks like gift paper, and quickly wraps the skirt in it.

”There. Get it to him intact. And here – I wrote down the final cost.” Shu frowns as he hands a piece of paper to Kaoru. ”He demanded to pay me the full price, when I would’ve given him a discount… well, no matter. It seemed important to him.”

Kaoru stuffs the paper in his pants pocket, and then takes the skirt Shu offers him.

”Make sure it –”

”I got it, really. Nothing will happen to it”, Kaoru sighs as he carefully slips the package in his bag.

”Hmh. I’ll take your word for that.”

Jeez. Either he’s even more meticulous about his work than Kaoru thought, or he _really_ cares about his few friends. Could be both.

”I’ll see you tomorrow in class, then”, Kaoru waves as he walks to the door. Before opening it, he turns around once more. ”Hey, Itsuki-kun?”

”Hm?” Shu raises his gaze from the table he’d started cleaning excess sequins from.

”Thanks for the advice”, Kaoru rubs at the back of his head. ”I, uh, appreciate it.”

Shu’s mouth curves into what might be a weak attempt at smiling.

”Get going, already”, he mutters, his face looking just a bit redder than before, and Kaoru doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is a bit longer, so it might take a while longer to edit, but I'm working on it as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your support and comments so far!! I truly appreciate everyone who's reading this story... this chapter is a bit longer than the first two!

Kaoru knocks on the door of the light music club room and prays that he finds Rei alone and doesn’t have to make explanations to anyone else – the twins who are in the club, or Koga.

_Especially_ Koga. If he found out Kaoru has gone and fallen in love with a guy after a whole life of insisting he’s straight, he’d never be allowed to live it down.

When no one answers, Kaoru tries the door. It’s not locked, so he simply opens it. The only light in the room comes from the partly closed curtains, and Kaoru walks in.

”Sakuma-san?” he calls out after closing the door behind him. The coffin at the far end of the room has a closed lid, so he strides towards it and knocks on it with force after dropping his bag on the floor. ”Sakuma-san, are you there?”

The lid begins to open, so Kaoru takes a step back and breathes out of relief.

When instead of Rei, Wataru Hibiki’s silver-haired head rises from the coffin, Kaoru screams.

”Ouch, you’re a loud one, aren’t you?” Wataru winces, raising a hand to touch the side of his head. He looks Kaoru over and blinks. ”Rei, he’s one of yours, right?”

”Mmh”, a familiar grunt sounds at the bottom of the coffin, and Kaoru lays his eyes down at where Rei lies with closed eyes and arms slung around Wataru’s waist. ”Why are _you_ complaining about someone else’s volume?”

There’s a growing suspicion inside Kaoru’s head that he’s not exactly supposed to witness this scene.

”You got me there”, Wataru laughs, gazing down gently and running his fingers through Rei’s messy hair, and Kaoru is _more_ than convinced he shouldn’t be seeing this. ”I think he came looking for you?”

”Um, yes”, Kaoru mutters, still frozen in place. ”Sorry about yelling? I had no idea you’re, ah…”

”Hmm, yes”, Wataru smiles. ”It’s not exactly public knowledge, is it? We’d be very grateful if it stayed that way, you know~”

His voice is sweet and playful, but there’s a sharpness to the way he squints his eyes that makes Kaoru swallow and nod.

”Of course, of course~” he does his best to appear composed. ”It’s not like I wanted to see you two like this, anyway.”

”Hmm~m”, Wataru hums. He takes a deep breath, shakes his head, and his slightly messy bedhead rearranges itself, springing into life around him. ”Thank you kindly for that. Rei, wake up, there’s a lost child looking for an attendance with you~” he leans down to lightly pat at Rei’s cheek, who sighs and slowly opens his eyes.

”Just give me a moment”, Rei groans, and Wataru wraps an arm around him to help him sit up. Rei grabs Wataru’s shoulder with one hand, runs the other through his hair to smooth it down, and yawns deeply before talking. ”Now, Kaoru-kun, tell me your trouble.”

”Actually, it was… of the private kind”, Kaoru glances at Wataru, who tilts his head. ”I was hoping to catch you alone.”

”Oh, Kaoru-kun, you can’t be thinking of a confession now that you _know_ I’m taken”, Rei shakes his head in feigned shock.

”No! Not… to you”, Kaoru blurts out. ”Ahh – fine! He can stay. I might have had to go to him anyway if I didn’t get anything useful out of you.”

”Now this sounds interesting”, Rei raises an eyebrow. ”But I don’t see why you would need our advice. Surely you know how to confess to someone?”

”It’s a bit different”, Kaoru fidgets with his necklace as he feels his face flush. ” _He’s_ … a bit different.”

Rei and Wataru share a glance, and then Rei leans closer to the edge of the coffin. If he was sleepy earlier, now all signs of it are gone, and his eyes gleam attentively in the dim-lit room.

”It might be better if you just spilled a name”, Rei’s voice is light, teasing, but there’s a seriousness in his eyes Kaoru hopes is genuine.

”I was gonna go about this differently. You know. Give you his name and then pretend it wasn’t me who was –”

”Mm, Kaoru-kun, you do have a decent poker face when you put your heart into it, but Wataru here knows _exactly_ when someone’s lying”, Rei throws a proud glance at Wataru, whose smile widens, ”so really, being upfront will save you from the embarrassment of being caught lying, don’t you think?”

”You’ve got a point there”, Kaoru laughs, rubbing at the back of his neck. ”But, uh, it’s kinda hard to spill out, since almost no one knows yet… Well, Itsuki-kun did just find out…”

”Ooh, we’re special…☆” Wataru’s eyes are practically sparkling, even with not much light to reflect off them. “If you don’t want to say it, how about we take turns guessing the name~?”

“It has to be someone we both know, right…?” Rei mutters. “Let’s see…”

“Fine, I get it! Really~ you two are too cruel”, Kaoru sighs. “He’s in your class, okay? That’s why I came to you…”

“Oh! Then it has to be Nito-kun, right?” Wataru gasps.

“He _is_ rather cute, is he not…? I was thinking of Tsukinaga-kun, you know? Kaoru-kun seems like the type to like longer hair…”

“N-no, I…” Kaoru stutters.

“No? Then that leaves just Kiryu-kun and Aoba-kun”, Rei frowns. “I wouldn’t have thought either one is the type you like… Then again, there seems to be much I don’t know about you since now all of a sudden you’re in love with a boy…”

“Sakuma-san”, Kaoru pleads, “please be serious about this.”

“Oh? Did we get it wrong after all? I thought you just said it wasn’t Rei. Unless!” Wataru’s eyes widen. “Is it that you have, like your leader, fallen for me…? Oh! What drama! What are we going to do…? I can’t bear to break someone’s heart like this…☆”

Wataru launches himself against Rei in an exaggerated motion, and Rei quickly wraps one arm around him and grabs the edge of the coffin with the other, to stop Wataru’s weight from crashing them both to the bottom of the coffin.

“No! No!” Kaoru knows they’re riling him up on purpose, but he has to stop them because it’s _working_ and he doesn’t intend to go any redder in front of these two. “Why would I ever – I don’t even know you – it’s obviously Kanata-kun! Who else?”

“Really?” Wataru shakes his head.

“See? Saying the name wasn’t all that difficult”, Rei smiles.

“Give me one good reason to stay here”, Kaoru whines, slumping against the edge of the coffin. “This is way worse than Itsuki-kun. At least he took me seriously.”

“Sorry about that… I don’t get to see your flustered face often, it’s just too adorable”, Rei chuckles as he reaches out to pet Kaoru’s head.

“Ah… hearing that from you doesn’t make me happy, you know~” Kaoru sighs, swatting Rei’s hand away.

“What if Kanata said it?” Wataru asks, and Kaoru scoffs.

“As if he’d ever –“

“Really? Must be my memory playing tricks on me, then”, Wataru tilts his head like he was in deep thought.

“What?” Kaoru’s heart picks up in speed. “You don’t mean to say he’s actually…”

“Hmm? I thought you wanted to leave~?” Wataru’s voice is in singsong. “Or did you want to listen after all?”

“No, I – what I wanted to ask in the first place was –“

“It’s not the confession you have trouble with, is it, Kaoru-kun?” Rei leans back against Wataru’s chest, but his eyes are fixed on Kaoru.

“Yes”, Kaoru admits with a sigh. “I kinda wanted to know… what he’s like if he likes someone. So I’d know if there’s a chance he might…”

“Wataru knows more about this than I do”, Rei runs his hands through Wataru’s hair, drawing it on himself like a blanket. “There’s no secrets between them.”

“Now, you _know_ that’s not true”, Wataru kisses the top of Rei’s head. “I don’t share _every_ detail.”

Kaoru clears his throat.

“Right, right! Well, he hasn’t really had a _crush_ or such before, so…”

“Ah”, Kaoru swallows hard. “I thought that might be…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, because suddenly, it’s hard to breathe.

“What a difficult audience!” Wataru huffs, and Kaoru blinks back the tears prickling at his eyes. “If you would let me finish?”

Kaoru nods, confused. Rei gives him a reassuring smile, and it works to calm him down, if only a little.

“Well, Kaoru-kun – can I call you Kaoru-kun? It feels more natural, since I only hear about you from Rei and Kanata…”

“They talk about me?” Kaoru’s mouth falls open.

“Looks like I’m not the only one derailing from the main topic. Of course they do! Now, _please...”_ Wataru suddenly sits up straight to lean closer, and Rei yelps, his comfortable position disrupted.

“Sorry”, Kaoru mutters, half to Wataru, half to Rei, who throws him an accusing stare. “You were saying…”

“I was saying! He hasn’t really had a crush like you’d define the word. He doesn’t really seem to do the nervous, fluttery part at all, so you really couldn’t tell. He simply _likes_.”

“Likes? Likes who?”

“Rei did say you’re a bit oblivious”, Wataru frowns. “It should be obvious by now.”

“So he does like someone? Huh? You mean –“ Kaoru blinks. “You mean, me?”

“I can’t speak for him directly”, Wataru tilts his head. “But the way he’s been speaking… mm, no. You definitely don’t have to worry about it.”

Silence. Kaoru processes the words, their meaning, what they imply. Rei closes his eyes and begins to hum.

“I don’t?” Kaoru asks. “He does? Does he?”

“Rei, tell him”, Wataru trails a finger along Rei’s jaw. “You saw him earlier today, didn’t you?”

Rei’s eyes open slowly, with a lot of blinking. Was he dozing off?

“He should be at the beach right now – at least that’s what he said. Hmm…” Rei yawns and shifts so he can snuggle sideways into Wataru’s chest.

“The beach?” Kaoru repeats.

“Mm… you should probably ask him yourself. Like this guy said… you’re going to be fine.”

“Then I should probably…” Kaoru trails off, his eyes drawing towards the windows. “Ah, but – before I go… Sakuma-san, wake up”, Kaoru picks up his bag. “Itsuki-kun sent something for you.”

Rei stirs with a speed that suggests he wasn’t falling asleep at all.

“He did? Well, well… even faster than expected.”

“Oho? What’s that?” Wataru asks, leaning closer when Kaoru hands the package to Rei.

“Hmm~m”, Rei holds it carefully in his hands. “You’ll see very soon.”

“I didn’t think those are your colours”, Kaoru mentions.

“They aren’t”, Rei agrees, and then his eyebrows shoot up. “But they _are_ Hibiki-kun’s. You thought it’s for me?”

“What?” asks Kaoru.

“What?” asks Wataru.

“Here. This is for you”, Rei hands the package to Wataru, who looks almost… surprised. Kaoru didn’t know that was physically possible for him.

“You didn’t”, Wataru mutters, ripping the papers off. The skirt flows into his hands like a river, and he gasps with delight. “Oh, it’s beautiful!”

Rei looks pleased as his eyes dart between the skirt and Wataru’s face. Wataru takes Rei’s chin to tilt him into a kiss, and Rei’s small noise of surprise is quickly drowned.

“Ah –“ Kaoru begins, unsure what to say. His ears are starting to burn – really? Right in front of him?

Rei responds, leaning his body against Wataru’s and tangling his hands in Wataru’s hair, and Kaoru decides he should take his leave.

“He also sent you, uh…” Kaoru fumbles with his pockets until he finds the small slip of paper Shu handed him. “You know what – I’ll just leave it here.”

Rei breaks the kiss as Kaoru throws the paper on the nearest chair and flings his bag over his shoulder.

“Will I see you tomorrow at practice?”

“Depends on how genuine your advice on Kanata-kun was. I may have to spend the whole day crying in my bed, you know.”

“Don’t you have a lot of practice in rejection?”

“But not from him! Not from someone I…”

“Ohh”, Rei sighs. “This is what I wanted to hear. You _really_ like him.”

“That’s… I…” Kaoru stutters. “Yeah… I do. I don’t want to mess it up. That’s why I wanted advice.”

Kaoru feels small, suddenly, under the watchful gazes of the two oddballs.

“Well…” Wataru begins, and the way he’s looking at Kaoru is different, somehow. “Rei did say you have a good heart, but it’s nice to confirm that myself. Kanata is in good hands, no?”

“Just like I told you”, Rei’s smile is disgustingly fond when he looks at Kaoru. “Well, hurry up. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to see you today.”

“Okay”, Kaoru swallows. “Okay. Thank you. I’m going. That’s… thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

The distance to the beach feels longer than usual, even with Kaoru practically running the whole way. He speeds up whenever any kind of doubts enter his mind, which is every three seconds.

Number one doubt is, what if they lied to him. From what he knows, Wataru just might, but not Rei. Or would he? He was very aware of how much this means to Kaoru, and he may like to tease him, but he wouldn’t trick him like this.

Kaoru walks faster.

Number two doubt is, what if they were wrong. Shu and Rei both told him Wataru knows Kanata better than anyone else around, but still, what if he was mistaken after all? He has to make mistakes _sometimes_ , right?

Kaoru runs.

Number three doubt is, what if all of this is true but something still goes wrong. Kanata isn’t at the beach and Kaoru loses all his courage by the next time they meet. Kaoru messes up his confession and Kanata decides he doesn’t want Kaoru anymore. One of them isn’t ready after all and even though Kanata wants him too, it feels wrong and bad and –

Kaoru runs as fast as he can, until his feet dip into sand.

Only then he slows down. The beach is all but empty, and he walks along the shore, until he sees someone familiar by the water.

Kanata is without shoes and socks, his pants rolled up so they don’t get wet. The water reaches halfway up his calves, and he stares at the surface, oblivious to Kaoru’s presence.

“Kanata-kun”, Kaoru greets, still in the process of catching his breath from the running he did earlier. Kanata blinks as he turns towards Kaoru, but then his mouth splits into a smile.

“Kaoru… so good to see you ‘here’. Come in, come in~”

“What?”

“Into the ‘water’”, Kanata waves towards the ocean. “It will be more ‘fun’ that way.”

“Okay… okay”, Kaoru takes off his shoes and socks and leaves them at a safe distance from the water. He rolls up his pants, as well, all while Kanata watches him with a wide smile.

Is that good? Him smiling should be good?

“Here~” Kanata offers his hand, and Kaoru hesitates for just a second before taking it. Kanata’s skin is cool, like it usually is, though Kaoru can’t remember the exact situation where he discovered this fact, not when Kanata is still looking at him.

“Kaoru looks very ‘serious’ today”, Kanata giggles as he pulls Kaoru further. Cold water splashes against Kaoru’s ankles, and he flinches.

“Yes, there’s something – I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh? You came all the way here for ‘me’?” Kanata tilts his head before leaning closer to take Kaoru’s other hand as well. “Hmm~m… that is very ‘cute’.”

“K-kanata-kun”, Kaoru pleads. “I really… it’s really important.”

“Hmm”, Kanata frowns. “I will ‘listen’, if it ‘matters’ that much.”

Kaoru opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly realises he still doesn’t know how to say this. It should be easy, right? Just say the words? He’s been confessed to multiple times in the past, and he’s woven words of love to others, so why would this be any different?

“Well, I… I’ve been thinking.”

They are still holding hands and Kanata’s eyes are still on him, those eyes that are so deep Kaoru sometimes wonders if he could drown in them.

Kaoru shivers.

“Lately, I’ve felt like – well, we’re friends, right? I think? I – I don’t really do the friends thing, I know, but still…”

Kanata nods slowly. He looks confused, and Kaoru can’t blame in.

He takes a deep breath.

“Well… I really… like you, you know?”

Kaoru’s heart pounds in his ears, louder than the steady waves of the ocean around them. Those were the words he so dreaded to say, but Kanata says nothing in return.

“…And?” Kanata asks after a silence.

“And what?” Kaoru croaks. His throat feels impossibly dry.

“Yes, I ‘like’ Kaoru too?” Kanata frowns. “That was ‘all’?”

“That was…? I just told you I”, Kaoru’s mouth falls open, “I – I just…”

“Yes”, Kanata repeats with a nod. “I am ‘glad’ Kaoru likes me?”

“No, no, it’s different”, Kaoru shakes his head. “I _like_ like you. A lot.”

“Hmm…” Kanata squints his eyes. “Kaoru needs to be ‘clearer’ with what he ‘means’.”

Chiaki said the same thing, didn’t he? And Wataru, in his own way?

“I mean that I want to… hold hands? And kiss you? Stuff like that?”

“We are already ‘holding hands’”, a small smile plays on Kanata’s lips. “And yes? I want to ‘kiss’ Kaoru too?”

There’s another silence, but this time because Kaoru needs a moment to process what he just heard. Kanata? Kanata wants to? With him?

“With me?” Kaoru asks for clarification, and when Kanata nods, something claws at Kaoru’s chest, but in a good way.

“Kaoru has ‘soft’ lips, and he smells like the ‘ocean’”, Kanata explains. “So he would probably ‘taste’ good too.”

“Oh”, is all Kaoru manages. Kanata is staring at his mouth now, and licks his lips when Kaoru parts his own.

Kaoru has trouble following everything that’s happening. Kanata cut so many corners that Kaoru got lost along the way, but from what he’s understanding, Kanata _does_ like him, just like Wataru promised.

The realisation dawns on Kaoru, and he inhales sharply when his brain finally catches up.

“You want to kiss me?”

“I have ‘told’ you so”, Kanata sighs. The way his brows crease is almost… disappointed.

“Is something wrong?” Kaoru asks carefully.

“You ‘should’ be kissing me? You already ‘said’ you want to?”

“Y-yes, but…”

It’s too soon! Kaoru barely got his confession out! He isn’t prepared for this in any way!

“Then ‘kiss’ me, Kaoru”, Kanata pouts, and Kaoru decides he does far too much thinking for his own good.

Kaoru pulls Kanata closer by the hands and leans down. He shuts his eyes tight since he’s beginning to feel dizzy, and his hands quiver when his lips meet something soft.

Kanata’s nose bumps against his, and the grip on Kaoru’s hands tightens. Kaoru tries to be as soft, as tender as possible, to match the softness of Kanata’s skin and smile and heart, and Kanata hums against his mouth.

Kaoru is the first to pull away, and he opens his eyes wide and draws in a shaky breath. Kanata blinks, his eyes half-lidded and expression wistful, and Kaoru has to let go of Kanata’s hands because his feet give up on him.

Kaoru falls on the sand with an utter lack of grace – ass first, back second. His feet remain in the water. Kanata gazes at him from above, hair framing his face beautifully as he leans forward to look at Kaoru.

“Wow”, Kaoru breathes, and Kanata giggles.

“Hmm~? Is Kaoru ‘okay’…?”

“Just give me a minute”, Kaoru waves his hand, but Kanata doesn’t seem to be planning to give him that long. He plops on the sand beside Kaoru, and then rolls on top of him, tangling his legs with Kaoru’s and taking support with his arms.

“I ‘want’ another”, Kanata’s eyes are on him, curious and relentless and full of wonder, and Kaoru isn’t sure if he’ll manage to draw in oxygen before the next one.

Kanata leans on his right, wetting his finger in the ocean. Next, he smears seawater on Kaoru’s lips, and when Kaoru opens his mouth to ask why, he tastes salt.

This time, Kanata initiates the kiss, though it can’t be described as much as a kiss as it can be as licking seawater from Kaoru’s lips. Regardless, Kaoru wraps his arms around Kanata’s waist to draw him closer, and as soon as Kaoru’s lips are no longer salty, Kanata allows it to become more of a kiss.

After they separate, Kanata lays his head on Kaoru’s chest and simply breathes for a while. The sky above the ocean has begun to darken, though not without the orange hues that paint the whole scenery in brilliance.

“Look, look at that”, Kaoru murmurs, and Kanata tilts his head to see what Kaoru wants him to see.

“Yes”, Kanata sighs, and as his whole body relaxes, Kaoru carefully brings one hand to run through his hair.

“Why was I worried to begin with?” Kaoru mutters.

“Because Kaoru ‘overthinks’”, Kanata replies without pause. “Right?”

“Spot on, I guess”, Kaoru laughs. “You don’t even know how many people I had to ask to find out how I should act about you.”

“Wataru knows me ‘best’”, Kanata yawns. “Why not ‘ask’ him from the ‘beginning’?”

“Ah”, Kaoru sighs. “That’s what everyone’s been saying. He scares me a little, you know?”

“Kaoru, you are so ‘silly’. There is no ‘reason’ to be scared”, Kanata giggles, and turns his head back to bury his nose against Kaoru’s chest.

“I’ll try to be less scared of him from now on, since he’s your friend and everything.”

“Mm… he will be very ‘happy’ to hear about ‘today’.”

A silence.

“You’re gonna… tell him what happened?”

“Of course”, Kanata nods. “We keep no ‘secrets’.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I will tell you ‘stories’ about Rei ‘in exchange’”, Kanata leans up shortly to press his lips against Kaoru’s chin.

“Oh”, Kaoru needs a moment to register the words, since most of his awareness went to Kanata’s mouth. “ _Oh._ Really?”

“Wataru says his hair is ‘silky’”, Kanata kisses Kaoru’s mouth, this time, “and that he ‘kisses’ like a god –“

“I changed my mind”, Kaoru kisses Kanata in turn, to not hear any more. “You don’t need to tell me.”

“As you ‘wish’”, Kanata giggles once more. “I had even ‘better’ stories, though.”

“That’s fine, really”, Kaoru lays his eyes once more towards the horizon. “Let’s just enjoy our own story for now, hmm?”

“Yes”, Kanata sighs.

And then, it’s just the two of them, silent against the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading the whole thing! like I said in the first chapter, I started writing this a long time ago, and this was an important piece for me to finish... I'm going to have to take a break from writing for studying reasons, but I'll hopefully get back to it in summer! meanwhile you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polyoddballs) if you want to see how I'm doing. have a nice spring, everyone!


End file.
